Turncoat
by CreatorZorah
Summary: With the death of Voldemort the war comes to an end. But many Death Eaters are still alive and free. Under the leadership of Draco Malfoy they terrorize the wizarding Britain. Harry Potter, a successful Auror, has to impersonate his enemy to question Malfoy's right hand. As the situation spins out of control, Harry is forced to lead a desperate fight to get his life back.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: Probably, I won't be able to continue this for a while, but I decided to post this chapter, because I wanted to hear some opinions. The story is based on the film Face/Off (one of my favorites, by the way), I will use it for the premise, but not further. Considering the plot, it's very difficult to talk about pairings... It's Harry/Ginny in the beginning, but it will be complicated later.

Summary: With the death of Voldemort the war comes to an end. But many Death Eaters are still alive and free. Under the leadership of Draco Malfoy they terrorize the wizarding Britain. Harry Potter, a successful Auror, has to impersonate his enemy to question Malfoy's right hand. As the situation spins out of control, Harry is forced to lead a desperate fight to get his life back.

Rating: M for language, violence and suggestive themes. **Warning:** the story can get quite cruel.

* * *

**TURNCOAT**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm summer night, heavy raindrops were falling down from the sky. Under the moonlight a man stood over an unconscious body holding a wand in his hand. He was Harry Potter and before him was lying stunned Draco Malfoy. Finally, after years of work, they had him, the leader of the Blood Alliance. But the victory was sour: before getting stunned Nott, Malfoy's accomplice, had succeeded in hitting Malfoy with a spell that put him into a magical coma. Harry got the leaders, but it wasn't the victory they had expected.

They would be forced to question Nott unless healers revived Malfoy. However that was the greatest problem. Nott's dueling skills were mediocre at the best, but his mind was strong, he was a master Occlumens, immune to Veritaserum, Imperius curse and other means that could be used to get information. Malfoy was the power, Nott was the mind behind the organization. Both sick to the core.

"Don't get upset," Ron said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "At least we got them."

"Damn it," Harry cursed. "It's just the same as back then. Someone else will take over and we'll have to start from the scratch. Again."

"Maybe the healers will revive Malfoy," Ron said.

"You know too well what he was hit with," Harry said with a sigh. "The damn curse is completely unpredictable. Maybe he wakes up in a week, maybe in a month or maybe never. Only Nott knows that."

"We'll force him to talk."

"Nott?" Harry snorted and shook his head. "At least this trash will finally rot in Azkaban."

"Let's wrap this up."

When Harry had defeated Voldemort, he hadn't expected that the Final Battle wasn't really final. Some Death Eaters gave the forces of Light a slip. And before anyone realized, Draco Malfoy had become a leader of the newly formed organization with a pompous name: the Blood Alliance. They weren't as dangerous as Death Eaters, just a bunch of criminals and terrorists, but that made them even more slippery.

"I'm home," Harry said as he got home.

He couldn't say that his personal life was going well. He was always away from the family chasing members of the Blood Alliance. Especially since the tragic raid on the Diagon Alley three years ago, when James and Albus were killed by Malfoy's Killing Curses. Relationship with Ginny had never been the same after that, not for the lack of trying on Ginny's side. Harry couldn't live on without getting revenge. And now he got Malfoy, but the revenge wasn't complete. As long as the Blood Alliance existed, other parents would lose their children just like him.

Ginny rushed to him and placed her arms around him. "It's over, isn't it?"

"Ginny... " he said softly.

"I read in the Prophet that you got Malfoy and Nott," she continued sobbing. "You got them."

"Yes," Harry answered kissing his wife on the nose. "But the Blood Alliance is still there."

"But the world doesn't revolve around you. You promised that you'll accept Hermione's offer and let others chase members of the Blood Alliance." Ginny said. "Remember?"

He sighed. Hermione, who was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, tried to convince him to become the Head of Auror Office twice during the last two years, but he had to decline both times. He didn't want to sit in the Ministry while others were trying to toss members of the Blood Alliance into Azkaban. Now when his personal vendetta was over, perhaps he could coordinate the efforts instead of fighting himself. It had been almost twenty years since the 'Final Battle' and he was still fighting.

"Of course, I remember, Ginny," he said. "I'll talk to Hermione later today."

"Neville will be happy," she said with a smile.

"Yeah."

Harry gave a laugh. When Harry had declined to take up the position, Hermione offered it to Neville, who wanted to become a professor at Hogwarts. Longbottom accepted position. Temporary. Unfortunately, there's nothing so permanent as temporary.

"How is Lily?" he asked heading over to the kitchen.

"Sleeping. I found a new tattoo on her yesterday," Ginny said with a frown.

"Not again," he groaned.

"It's not like you've noticed the last one," his wife scolded.

Harry didn't answer. He knew that Ginny was right. If he would add up all the time he had spent with Lily during the last three years, it wouldn't be more than ten days. He was an awful father, something he had never wanted to become. And she was a rebellious fourteen-years-old girl. But tattoos?

"Where this time?" he asked, pouring himself a cup of milk.

"On my arse, dad," Lily said, entering the kitchen. "What has happened that you're home? Someone found the Atlantis, hm?"

"Lily," Ginny said sternly. "Your father arrested Malfoy and Nott."

Lily froze and looked at Harry. "Really?"

"Yes," he said with a nod.

"And the Blood Alliance?"

Harry shook his head indicating that they were still a problem. "I'll be the Head of Auror Office starting tomorrow," he explained. "I'll be home more often from now on."

His daughter shrugged and muttered, "Whatever."

She, obviously, wanted to look unaffected by the news, but Harry noticed a brief smile on her beautiful face and that gave him a hope that he still had a chance to rebuild his relationship with Lily.

"I'll go get some sleep now," he said heading to the bedroom.

Lying in the bed Harry tried to remember when was the last time he and Ginny had something together in the bedroom besides just lying next to each other? Was it worth chasing the Blood Alliance for years, neglecting his family? He had thought that he had to do it to finally bring peace, then for revenge or for the sake of fighting. He didn't know anymore.

As he stood up four hours later he found the house empty. Ginny was with her quidditch team. Lily was hanging out with her cousins. He took a shower and was going to leave for the Ministry when. suddenly, he received a Fire-call.

"Captain Potter?" An Unspeakable. What for Merlin's pants they wanted from him?

"Croaker?" Harry said. "What's the matter?"

"We've been seeking for a solution to your little problem with Draco Malfoy," the Unspeakable said. "And, perhaps, we have a solution."

That got Harry's attention. "I'm listening."

"I want to talk personally. Come to my office."

Harry hated Unspeakables. Once they were involved it meant trouble. Hopefully not this time, because the last thing he needed was a trouble. Still, he couldn't miss an opportunity to destroy the Blood Alliance once and for all. Harry entered the fireplace and traveled to the Ministry. Croaker was waiting for him in his office.

"Good day," he said, yawning.

"It was a hell of a night, wasn't it?" the Unspeakable said.

Harry nodded. "Now tell me, what's this about?"

"We were researching a very curious ritual for the last two years"

"And it might somehow help me to revive Malfoy?"

"No, our idea is a bit different." Croaker smiled. "Practically its effects are similar to Polyjuice, but permanent. No smell, no side-effects. One has to repeat the ritual in order to reverse the effects. How do you look at impersonating Draco Malfoy to get the information from Nott?"

How did he look at that? It was the best news! But at the same time, he knew that impersonating Malfoy to talk to Nott would mean to go to Azkaban for some time. Otherwise the bastard would suspect something. Without Dementors it was tolerable, but considering the number of dangerous prisoners there, it was a quite insane idea. Was this worth risking his life, or did he have to step aside and talk to Hermione? But he knew both Malfoy and Nott like no one else. Nott has to be completely oblivious to it. Harry massaged his temples. He would make it fast, just one last time...

"How long it will take to prepare everything?" Harry asked. "If we don't get some information from him soon enough, the Blood Alliance will get away."

Croaker grinned. "If you order Malfoy's transfer to our department, we'll be able to begin right away."

"Stop grinning like a madman, Croaker," Harry groaned.

"Can't help it," the Unspeakable said. "You know how I feel about research."

"Are you sure it will work? And that about lack of side effects."

"Though you'll be the first guinea pig, of the safety I'm sure," Croaker answered seriously. "I'm only worried about your mental and physical health. Even if it's only for a short time, you'll share the prison with the people you've sent there."

"Who will know about it?" Harry asked. If someone would leak the information it would get very uncomfortable in the prison.

"Only I and my colleague."

As he said that a blond woman appeared in the corner of the room. "Constant vigilance, Harry," she said with a smile.

Harry mentally kicked himself for being so careless. Fortunately it was just her, who was disillusioned and not someone else. "Luna? I didn't know you worked for Department of Mysteries."

"It's always nice to learn something new, isn't it?" she said.

"I hate surprises," Harry said. "Don't want to go all Moody on you, but... where and when did I kiss you during the Final Battle, Luna?" Harry asked.

Luna smiled brightly. "You didn't kiss me, Harry," she answered and pouted. "I would have liked that, though."

"And you, Croaker, what did I tell you when you tried to talk me into drinking an experimental love potion?" Potter asked.

"Eh... that I should pour it into my arse, Potter," the Unspeakable answered with a scowl.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Now it was easier to agree to this, because he knew that he could trust Luna. He summoned a patronus and sent a message.

"Malfoy will be transferred in a few minutes."

"To the Ritual room then," Luna said cheerily, heading to the door.

As Harry followed her and Croaker, he asked, "Where have you been these years, Luna? Didn't have a chance to see you for a long time."

"Oh, you know me, Harry," she said dreamily. "Here and there."

"And how long do you work for the department?"

"Two years," she answered.

"The ritual is her creation," Croaker added.

"As expected from you, Luna," Harry said affectionately. "You've always been brilliant."

Luna stumbled, but regained her balance. "T-thank you, Harry."

"What is it?" Harry asked with a frown.

She shook her head and answered, "Nothing, just the memories."

An hour later found Harry lying next to comatose Malfoy. Luna and Croaker were making the preparations for the ritual, drawing some runes and brewing potions, while Harry was wondering what in the hell had possessed to agree to this madness. However the mere thought about ending the threat of the Blood Alliance was worth it in his eyes.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Luna asked as she came closer holding a vial with some potion in her hand.

All necessary orders were given and he saw no reason in stalling for more time. "Yes."

"Sure that you want to do it? Maybe we'll find another way? Just..."

"It's fine, Luna," he interrupted her.

She sighed and handed him a potion. "Drink."

Harry nodded and drank the potion. Before losing his consciousness he felt a strange burning sensation in his whole body. He hoped that it was normal and the ritual wouldn't accidentally kill him. That would destroy Luna. Suddenly he had an urge to roll his eyes. Even now he was worrying about someone else and not about himself. Stupid saving people thing...

Harry's eyes snapped open. It was cold, wet and dark. Late evening. He was sitting in a boat and before him was looming the silhouette of Azkaban. He looked around and saw Ron and Melissa with him, their wands were drawn and pointed at him.

"Ah, finally," Ron said and kicked him with his foot in the back. "I hope you'll rot in Azkaban."

'Damn, Ron, that hurt', Harry cursed inwardly. Harry would have the same urge to kick Malfoy, but Harry didn't appreciate being kicked by his best friend.

"Ronald," Melissa said. "Don't beat him, or you'll get a demotion. Again."

Harry had to suppress a snort. Ron was a good Auror, but his lack of discipline cost him a career.

"The bastard killed my nephews," the redhead growled.

"Yes, and he'll pay for that rotting in Azkaban for the rest of his life," she said. "But you don't want to serve under me, your own pupil."

Ron sighed. "That would be awkward."

Fortunately, Ron didn't try to kick him any more and soon they reached the island. Harry was here more than once, but it was the first time as a prisoner. After the war a lot of things have changed here. It was almost like a normal muggle prison, just more secure. At least he thought it was.

"This will be your home for the rest of your life, Malfoy," Ron spat out.

Well, theoretically, they would get him out of Azkaban for the trial. But Harry didn't say anything as he entered his cell. The aurors closed the door behind him and he sighed. He hoped that he would get the information tomorrow and then get the hell out of this hell hole. Harry lay down the bed and closed his eyes. The next morning he was woken up by guards who opened his cell, their wands pointed at him. Harry could recognize neither of them.

"The first day in Azkaban and already a visitor, Malfoy," a guard said. "Get your arse out of there."

That was very strange. The plan was to talk to Nott during breakfast or stay in the main hall, but someone wanted to see him even before the breakfast at 8. Did something happen? Were Luna and Croaker pulling him out of Azkaban? Why?

"Who wants to see me?" Harry asked.

"Shut up and move your arse, I said," a prison guard said.

Harry gritted his teeth reminding himself that he looked like Malfoy and it was quite understandable why they were talking to him like that. He stood up and followed the guards. The guards led him to the upper level of the prison and locked him in a large room. What the hell happened? A few minutes later the door opened once again and much to Harry's confusion the guards led in Theodore Nott.

"Leave us alone."

Harry spun around to see who commanded the guards to leave and much to his horror looked at his own face. Before him stood someone, who was impersonating him, Harry Potter. Realization hit him and all colour drained from his face.

"Malfoy?" he said.

Fake Potter clapped laughing and said, "Very good, Potter. Ah... no, you're Malfoy now."

"Everything went as planned I assume," Nott said from behind.

"For me," Malfoy said with a grin and pointed his wand at Nott. "Pity that I have to end it like this, Nott, but you attacked me and forced me to defend myself."

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Nott exclaimed, his eyes widened in horror.

"Sculpererus!"

Harry knew the curse. It would sever Nott's head. Harry glanced at Nott and for a moment their eyes connected. He felt a Legilimency attack and wanted to shield his mind, but stopped himself. Nott would die in mere moments anyway. Better know what the bastard wanted. Suddenly Harry got a vision of some wizarding village. Then it changed to a piece of paper with address written on it. The next moment the curse met the target and Nott's headless body fell down the floor, blood splashed all over the wall.

"Yeah, fucker!" Malfoy exclaimed laughing madly.

"You're a sick bastard, Malfoy," Harry hissed. "He was your ally."

"Nott was a weak fool," Malfoy said. "You're a fool too, by the way. Making such a beautiful wife feel lonely."

"I'll kill you if you touch her."

"Oops, Potter, ah, Malfoy, already did. When was the last time you fucked her? She was so eager this night. The longest sex marathon of my life."

Harry leaped towards Malfoy seeing red but was bound by magical ropes. "I swear I kill you."

"You won't get out of here, and while you're rotting here I'll fuck her every single night until I get tired, tell her who I am, fuck again and then kill her like I had planned before I realized that it would be much more painful for you to know that your precious Ginny willingly puts her mouth to good use."

"You're dead, Malfoy," Harry said seething of rage.

"And your cute daughter... Shut up, Potter, I'm not into young girls. She has some potential... How do you feel that she'll call me daddy from now on? And then I'll just sell her to some muggle whorehouse. Oh yes, letting them live is the best torture for you. See? There's no need for Dementors to make this place rainbows and unicorns!" Malfoy giggled maniacally. "Rainbow and unicorns, fuckers."

"And your mudblood (I'll fuck her too, and make her husband watch, by the way) made me the Head of Auror Office today," Malfoy continued. "In a few days I will lead a raid against the Blood Alliance. How long do you think it will take for me to become the Minister for Magic after I crush the Blood Alliance?"

"I'll stop you, Malfoy, whatever it takes, I'll send you to Hell," Harry said his eyes burned with anger and hate.

"It will be fun to watch you struggle," Malfoy said with a laugh. "Bye, Potter, I'll try to visit you soon to tell you stories about me and my new wife."

The next moment Harry was hit with a stunner that sent him into unconsciousness.

* * *

Review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: Somehow, the story went mostly unnoticed. Only 40 views? Imagination got 3000. I'd understand negative reviews, or lack of them, because of a dark setting.

I assume that post-Hogwarts stories aren't very popular. I decided to post one more chapter, to see if that's the case. Doubt that there will be more soon.

* * *

**TURNCOAT**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Chapter 2**

"Stand up, you piece of shit."

That wasn't the best way to be woken up. The guards revived him, before dragging back to the cell, or as it turned out, to the dinning hall. It was the time for breakfast. All around him were people he had arrested, most of them were looking at him, but their eyes weren't full of hate as it had always been. They were just curious.

Before his death, Nott had said that everything went as planed. That meant that they knew about the ritual. But the only two who knew about it, were Luna and Croaker. How could that happen? Did Croaker betray him, or was it Luna? That was an utter crap. Luna wouldn't ever betray him, but Croaker couldn't do it either. Did someone else know about the ritual?

Luna was the one who developed it. She had worked on it for two years and conveniently finished it right after the Malfoy's capture. Furthermore he could remember her being nervous, unusual for Luna. The way she reacted when he complimented her on inventing the ritual. But this couldn't be truth, not Luna. Anyone, but Luna. She couldn't have done this to him... and to Ginny, to his daughter. 'No, don't think about it,' Harry told himself inwardly.

"Damn it!" he cried out unable to hold it inside anymore.

"Draco?"

Harry turned around an froze at the sight of Laurence Nott. He looked old, years in the prison changed the former Death Eater a lot. Long grey hair and sunken eyes spoke much about the time in Azkaban.

"Where is my son?" Laurence asked. "I was told he was dragged somewhere with you by the guards."

Harry hated both of them, Laurence and Theodore, both of them killed innocents, but it was still difficult to find some words to tell a father about his son's death. He knew how difficult it was to accept that one's child's death. Even after years he still couldn't.

"He... killed him," Harry answered.

Laurence grabbed him and demanded, "What? Who killed whom?"

Harry wanted to say Malfoy, but right now he was Malfoy and it would be incredibly stupid to say that. Laurence would either think that he'd gone completely mad, or had killed his son.

"Potter," he said. "Potter killed him right before my eyes, claiming that Theo tried to attack him."

Everyone in the dinning hall went silent at that looking at him and Laurence. Oh, they hated him and now they obviously had one more reason to hate the name Potter.

"No..." the former Death Eater uttered. "Fucking son of a mudblood whore!"

Harry clenched his fists, but didn't say anything. Perhaps he could rile them up and use the commotion to break out of the prison. He had to break out not for his own sake, but for everyone else. He had to save Ginny and Lily, he had to save the Ministry from that monster. He looked around. Among lots of unfamiliar wizards and witches, Kinfire and Dawlish were working as guards here. Dawlish was quite good, even if he had become a drunkard when his career had gone to hell. But Kinfire... Harry had a chance against him. Oh if only he had been as good as Hermione at wandless magic. But he wasn't a slouch either.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, speaking louder than before. "Theo didn't attack him and Potter's attack was completely unprovoked. He has just severed his head almost the same moment Theo entered the room."

Nott narrowed his eyes and leaned over to his ear. "I know what you are doing," he whispered. "It won't help us if you get yourself killed too."

"But that's the only chance to escape. Besides I'm proficient in wandless magic. And I have to escape, otherwise..." Harry hesitated for a moment. "Potter said that he'll lead a raid against the Blood Alliance. Without me and Theo they have no chance."

Harry could only hope that Nott knew what the Blood Alliance was. Harry had a little knowledge about it himself. The only thing he was sure of, the members of the Alliance were responsible for deaths of many wizards and witches occurred in the last fifteen years.

"This can't be allowed," Nott whispered. "They're the last hope for our world. How did that happen? My son said there was some plan."

"All plans went to hell the moment Theo was killed," Harry said wondering what Laurence meant about hope.

"But there is no chance to escape," the former Death Eater whispered. "Even if you reach the water, they'll get you."

"If I reach the water, I can use animagus transformation to get away."

Nott's eyes widened. "Good. There'll be enough chaos for you. Don't waste it." Then suddenly he spoke very loud, "You heard this. All of you heard this. Potter killed my son in cold blood! And now he targets the remains of the pure-blood culture, and some of your children. Greengrass, Parkinson, Ravensgard, Morgan and many others... Potter will kill your children too! The fool will destroy our world! Let's say our word, even if it will be the last one! Let them hear our voice! Let's show them that we do not fear death, that we won't rot here like fucking cowards!"

The guards clearly didn't expect something like this and didn't intervene in time to prevent the chaos. Of course they still had their wands and the prisoners normally wouldn't have a chance, as only the minority could use wandless magic. Dumbledore, Riddle, he, Snape, Hermione, Moody and Malfoy. Kinfire didn't expect to get hit with a wandless disarming charm. Harry was an expert of this particular spell and could execute it well in any condition. The charm executed without a wand wouldn't work against someone experienced like Dawlish, but Kinfire... how did he get this job?

Harry didn't waste the time and rushed to the exit, disillusioning himself. The wand in his hand was doing a really bad job for him. It was almost incompatible, but it was still better than nothing. Behind him a spellfire has broken out. Someone apparently got his or her hands on another wand. Damn it, he didn't intend to cause a mass break out. Harry shook his head. No, they didn't have a chance. There were thirty wizards stationed here as guards. Using the riot, Harry could slip out, but others will be soon incapacitated. At least his break out will force the Ministry to upgrade the security.

A few minutes later, he got out. He was post the newly installed anti-animagus wards. He had barely used it and just like his father had decided to keep the skill secret. As a black crow he flew up and soon disappeared in the sky.

His first intention was to go home immediately, but he fought the urge to see his family. He needed a wand. He had no idea where his own wand was. For all he knew, Malfoy could have destroyed it. Harry knew of only one other wand that would work for him perfectly. The Elder Wand. The moment he landed and transformed back into his human form, he apparated to the forest close to Hogsmeade.

He hated doing it again, disturbing Dumbledore's tomb, but it had to be done. He wondered briefly if it was the wand's curse to never lose its power. The decoy and the wand were still there, not really surprising considering that no one, except Hermione and Ron knew what the wand was.

With the Death's stick in his hand he apparated to the Godric's Hollow, where he and Ginny had built a new house fifteen years ago. Harry disillusioned himself quickly and walked down the alley to his house. As he reached the wards he stopped. His house was warded. Even if Malfoy looked like him, the wards had to prevent him entering the grounds. If he had entered his home...

That meant that someone did that while Harry was unconscious. He doubted that Ron wouldn't notice it, so it was someone in the Ritual room. He closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't believe that it was either Luna or Croaker. And considering that the later owed a huge life-debt to him, that unlike Luna's wasn't repaid... Bullshit! He could imagine anyone betraying him, even Ron and Ginny, but not Luna. That was bloody impossible.

If the wards were modified than another step would trigger the first layer. Aurors had informed the MInistry about the break out anyway by now, so he had nothing to lose. Harry stretched his hand, breaching the alarm ward... and it triggered the wards. Yes, the wards were modified. He refused to believe that it was Luna, so someone had to be in the same room that day. However, he had informed Ron that Luna would hand over Malfoy. If Luna was alive... Bullshit.

So, entering the house was impossible right now. How to inform Ginny about the situation? His eyes widened as he realized that he could just produce a Patronus to convince everyone.

"Expecto Patronum," he whispered and much to his surprise it didn't produce a corporeal Patronus.

He got the same result when he tried again. So, someone thought about it, but how did they suppress his ability to summon a corporeal Patronus? He didn't feel any less powerful and he used the same memories, the same feelings to conjure it. Dark Wizards had a difficulty with conjuring one, but he wasn't a Dark wizard. But that was the only explanation he had. He doubted that even Hermione would be able to give him another answer. Did they taint him with Dark Magic while he was unconscious? Perhaps the ritual itself was Dark, but Luna wouldn't suggest it then. Or would she, because she was a traitor? No, bullshit! Not Luna.

He shook his head and apparated to Ginny's amateur team's training facilities. Ever since she had retired from the professional quidditch she was still playing in an amateur one. She had to be here. If he couldn't convince her with a Patronus, he still had lots of memories they had shared together.

When he once again triggered the wards, this time at the training facilities, Harry froze. Not the wards were modified, his magical signature was. Was that the result of the ritual, or did they do this after the ritual? As he heard a noise of apparation, he was forced to disapparate again. He couldn't fight his own Aurors. It was a bad idea to fight with restrictions while they would answer with a deadly force. A single moment of hesitation, one mistake would lead to his death. And he couldn't risk it. Because that meant to allow Malfoy to do what he wanted.

It was utterly impossible for him to get near anyone because his signature would cause alarms almost everywhere. So, the only thing he was able to do was to meet Ginny, Hermione or Ron while they were outside of the wards. Harry knew that Malfoy would wait for him to come for Ginny and, of course, not alone, so all Harry's last actions were utterly useless. Contacting Hermione was an insane risk, because she was the only one in the Great Britain who could defeat him in a duel. But at the same time she would be the first to realize that something was fishy. Luna was probably dead and if not, she was a traitor, otherwise she would expose Malfoy. Hermione then.

Hermione had to be at Ministry and Harry didn't want to infiltrate the Ministry. After the war it was heavily warded and now he would be caught there before he would be able to make a single step. However, he knew that she would visit today a muggle bookshop. If she hadn't changed her schedule, this would be his chance.

A few hours later he entered Hermione's favourite bookshop. As predicted, Hermione was there, but the moment he made a step towards her, Harry felt as she erected an anti-disapparation ward. Now he didn't have time to explain. He couldn't allow the bookshop to become a battlefield, because it would endanger Hermione.

"Damn it, Hermione, what a moody situation," he said rushing away from the bookshop.

That was enough. He knew that she would understand what he meant. Malfoy would never call her Hermione, neither would he come for her alone. And the moody situation would finish the picture for her. The fact that she didn't try to take him down, told him that she was already on the way to understand everything. Malfoy, on the other hand, even if he decided to question the muggles wouldn't learn anything. As long as Malfoy believed that no one suspected anything, his family was relatively safe.


End file.
